Bad boys x Good girls
by AlexyLuvsFairyTail
Summary: A Fairy Tail lemon with Nalu(Natsu x Lucy), Gale(Gajeel x Levy) and Ving(Vivi[made up] x Sting). It's set in Fiore Highschool. The girls weren't expecting this...
1. Levy x Gajeel

**In a land far far away lies the school of Fiore, where all guild's teenagers meet up and chat. As every school there are the popular, pretty and smart girls and the bad, dumb and playful boys. The girls are Lucy(The attractive one), Levy(The smartest one) and Vivi(The leader, so most popular). The boys are Natsu(The brave one), Gajeel(The strongest one) and Sting(the leader, so the most popular). They never collide because there always in different places. But today January 25th 789X, they met to a very unexpectable ending but is it all that bad?**

**WARNING, CONTAINS LEMON! WATCH AT OWN RISK!**

"Look, look! It's the Babes!"

"Ohhh, wow there so pretty today. I wish i was them!"

"Don't you say that everyday?" Loke sighed.

*Ringggg, ringgg*

"Oh there's the bell, lets go girls!"

"Yeah!" Lucy and Levy giggled.

-At the classroom-

"Ok class so today we are going to learn about-*chatter, chatter*"

Sting grabs his tie and loosens it up abit. "Argh this guy so boring, we should mess with him."

"Ahh yeah.. but how?" Natsu asked confused.

"Dumbass, like this." Gajeel got his working paper and scrunched it up so it was a ball and threw it at sensei.

Everyone laughed apart from Lucy, Levy and Vivi who glared at them in disgrace.

"Whatcha staring at pussy's?!" Gajeel got out of his chair and glared back.

"Hm!" and they turned there heads facing towards sensei completly ignoring the angry man.

Gajeel sat back down. "God what's with them! I bet they don't know what 'fun' is!"

"Haha, there look's dont suit them" Natsu chuckled and Sting nodded and stared and them.

_Argh i sense someone staring at me_ Vivi thought to herself and tried to ignore it but it kept coming back so she peeked around the room to see who it was.

_Seriously Sting?! Get a life! _She gave him a evil glare and turned away.

"You know, about them girls... it might be fun teasing them for awhile, what you guys think?" protested Sting.

"Now that you think about it... it would be funny"

"Yeah we should do it."

And they all gave them a stare and laughed.

-After class ended-

"I got all the question's right, again!" Levy smirked and winked and the girls.

"No one can beat your score's huh?" Lucy and Vivi giggled-

"Hey girlies, how ya doin'?" Sting said wrapping him arm round Vivi.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it really tightly so he snatched it back.

"The hell, didn't know you were that strong!" Sting stroked his hand and his eyes widened at her's.

Vivi leaned closer to Sting. "Well then, your an idiot." And walked off with the girl's following her.

Natsu and Gajeel laughed at Sting.

"Shut up you morons, i didn't expect that. I thought they weren't that strong. But... that girl... she's interesting..." Sting smirked.

"Wait don't tell me... YOU LIKE HER!?" Natsu shouted at him.

Sting punched him in the belly causing him to roll on the floor in pain and walked off with Gajeel laughing his ass off.

"Sorry girl's but i have to go to the library to get my favourite manga, cya!"

"Okay byee!" and each of them waved and said there goodbye's.

-At the library-

"Argh where is it?! It should be HERE!" Levy screamed at herself. Walking round in small circles to try calm herself down.

"Oi shrimp, what the hell you doin'?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" She was so angry about the book that she didn't care what language she used, and yes as you can see, she does have anger issue's.

"Whoa calm down babe!" He was in shock at her reaction but he knew she was angry before he came and talked to her so he laughed at her face.

"Grrrrr... g-a-j-e-e-l!" She stomped her way over to him about to slap him but he stopped her and picked her up.

"LET ME GO YOU PUNK, I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING!"

"It's your fault for being so angry and looking sexy." Gajeel laughed at her blush.

She roared like a dragon and punched him really hard.

"Owww why ya do that. I'll put ya down when i feel like it Shrimp!"

"Shut up and put me down NOW!" She started to kicking him and punching him which irritated him so bad him that he pushed her so a bookshelf.

"What are yo-"

He kissed her. Levy's face turned red infact it was so red that it felt like hot radiator.

As he finally let go she just stayed quiet and stared at him.

"That shut you up, thank god!"

"W-w-what? A-ah um... wait.. YOU IDIOT!"

She glared at him like she was about to explode.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU PERVERT WHY DID YOU DO THAT...why..." She started crying and this point. To cover her face she wiped her tears with her hands.

He was in shock, not that it was her first kiss but that her crying expression was cute..

He smiled and her and grabbed her hands and pulled them away and kissed her again, and again. She tried to push him away but finally let go.

Gajeel slowly undone her button's on her top hoping she wouldn't notice but she did but to his suprise she didn't say anything but just blushed and stared and the floor.

He couldn't take it and ripped off her top.

"Ahhhh-" He covered her mouth with his hands as she couldn't believe he just done that.

He gulped and took a peek to see at her breasts.

"I-i-i know t-there not b-big, g-g-god!"

"No, i dont mind..." His eyes were widened. They werent small but not big which were his favourite.

He dragged his hands to play with her nipples which he heard her give off little moans.

He looked up at her to see her moaning expressions, which were cute. so he started move down slowly untill he reached her skirt and lifted it up to see her stripy knickers.

He chucked and put his hand inside her knickers so he was touching her sensative part in which she moaned louder this time.

He started rubbing her clit slowly and sucking her nipples.

Levy got her hands and grabbed his hair and stroking it.

He stopped sucking and looked at her moaning and grinned.

"You like my hair huh shrimp?"

"I-i... want you.. t-to go.. faster..." She stared at him with the 'puppy eyes'.

He blushed alittle and chuckled.

Gajeel looked for the nearest table and lied the helpless women down. He ripped off her knickers and started licking her clit.

"Your so wet already Levy-channn."

"S-s-shut up!"

Suddenly she felt this pain go though her and she moaned louder and looked to see what he was doing.

She gasped to see he stuck 2 fingers in her hole.

She began to cry alittle but not making a sound just moaning. He looked up at her and gave her a kiss but for a very long time.

The time he let go he asked her "Levy, you ready?"

She looked at him for abit and gulped. "Yes..."

He smiled and kissed her while unzipping his trousers. The kiss was very passionate and she loved that so she wrapped her arms round his neck and closed her eyes.

The dragon slayer opened one eye slightly and stuck it in her. They both moaned in eachother's mouth.

It was both there first time. Levy's arms flipped back onto the table and there lips broke free.

"Levvyy, y-your so tight..."

She couldn't believe this sensation she was having. She felt so good and couldn't help but say "faster, please!"

Gajeel did as she said and grinned, started biting her earlobe.

She moaned even louder than before and smiled at him and he smiled back.

_Why do i feel like this? Do i love him...? Maybe since were doing it but... Oh whatever i dont care anymore! _Levy thought.

"Ahh, Levy in going to-"

"Me too!"

"Ahhhh- ahh!" They came together looking at eachother smiling.

"You were great Levy"

"W-whatever!" She turned her head away from the big man infront of her.

He lifted himself off her and zipped his trousers back.

"Levy where are you?!" A familier voice was approching them.

"Ah crap!" She quickly put her clothes back on and pushed Gajeel out of the way.

"C-cya.." She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Gihee alright" He smiled and walked off into the distance.

"There you are oh my god we've been seaching for you everywhere!" Lucy exclaimed

"Ahh! Sorry guys i was trying to find a book. Let's go back to class?"

"Huh, oh yeah!"

-In the classroom-

"Yo Sting and Natsu!" Gajeel waved.

"So how'd it go, whatcha do?" Natsu urged.

"Sex" Gajeel whispered to them.

"DA FUCK!?" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel punched him in the face. Sting chuckled.

"Did she enjoy it?" Sting winked.

"Yeah she did. Now that i think about it. She's mine now right?"

"Yeah" Sting patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck haha" Sting laughed at Gajeel blushing.

"Ohhh wow there here!" All the class stared at the girls walking in.

Lucy flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

They sat down as Levy got a text.

"Text from your ex?" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, geez he doesn't know when to quit"

Vivi snatched the phone away from Levy. "Anyone who messes for Levy is dead." A dark aura surrounds her as she writes a reply.

"Im alittle scared to see what she put" Lucy stared and Levy with a worried look on her face and Levy nodded.

Vivi finally wrote the reply and gave off a shiny aura and smiled "Here you go!" and gave back her phone.

The guys just stared with there mouths wide open. "There not what I expected.." Natsu spoke.

Gajeel and Sting nodded.

Then Sting grinned. _She's my type._

**THE END**

**I promised I would make this so here you have it! :)**


	2. Natsu x Lucy

**In a land far far away lies the school of Fiore, where all guild's teenagers meet up and chat. As every school there are the popular, pretty and smart girls and the bad, dumb and playful boys. The girls are Lucy(The attractive one), Levy(The smartest one) and Vivi(The leader, so most popular). The boys are Natsu(The brave one), Gajeel(The strongest one) and Sting(the leader, so the most popular). They never collide because there always in different places. But today January 25th 789X, they met to a very unexpectable ending but is it all that bad?**

**WARNING, CONTAINS LEMON! WATCH AT OWN RISK!**

"Look, look! It's the Babes!"

"Ohhh, wow there so pretty today. I wish i was them!"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YESTERDAY!" Loke shouted.

The girl's went to class before the bell today.

Vivi clenched her fist and banged the table. "Okay Levy... what's up? You've been acting weird since yesterday"

"O-o-oh.. h-have i?"

Lucy sighed. Suddenly they heard the door open.

It was the boys.

"Hm!" Vivi and Lucy sat down while Levy quickly followed behind them.

Levy blushed looking down at the table, while Gajeel grinned back.

_What should I do? If i keep this up Vivi will be really worried... grr! Maybe.. I should tell her..._ Shivers went down her spine. _Nevermind Gajeel could go in hospital..._

"Hey girlies!" The boys walked up to them.

Gajeel wrapped his arm round Levy. _Gajeel what the hell, stop it!_ Levy started blushing.

A dark aura surrounded Vivi and the girls started to freak out and backed away from her.

"You lay a finger on her anymore... and your DEAD!" Vivi gave Gajeel a death stare.

Sting wrapped his arm round her. "Calm down it's not like he's going to hurt her"

"And why should I listen to you?"

Silence echoed though the room for 1 minute.

"Vivi I know you like playing the mother but i think it's time to let her set free" Lucy said dramatically.

All the boys stared at her like she was some kind of freak.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BUT MUMMY DOESN'T WANT MY BABY TO GET HURT!" Vivi started crying.

Lucy sighed once again. "Geez, here have 1 of my Onigiri"

Vivi's eyes started to sparkle like she never cried in the first place and snatched it quick and stuffed her face with it.

She gave Lucy and hug. "I love you!"

Lucy tapped her on the head. "Yeah, yeah.."

All the boys laughed like it was some kind of comedian show.

_Shit i forgot they were here! _Vivi thought.

All of them looked around to notice Levy and Gajeel were gone.

Flames of anger rose up from Vivi.

_"_That bastard. Next time i see him. Mummy will kill him!"

"Will you punish me too?" Sting grinned and Vivi blushed.

Natsu suddenly got this urge to hold Lucy's hand so he did.

"Wha- what?" She was confused.

"Shhh!" Natsu put his finger over her mouth and looked over to the elderly couple fighting and chuckled. "Let's go?"

Lucy smiled. "Mhm."

Natsu looked at Sting who winked back and Lucy fled with Natsu.

As there running. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow with you and Vivi" Lucy gave off a sigh.

"Don't worry Sting will calm her down" Natsu smiled. "Were here!"

Lucy looked around. "The rooftop?!"

Lucy has never been here because her and her friends thought it was a place for snogging. Wait... _Is natsu going to... No, wait, REALLY?! _Lucy blushed while putting her hands towards her back.

He began to move in closer towards her. Leaning his chest or her breasts. He smirked.

"Impressive"

She looked away not saying a word. ?! He started sucking her neck making her moan quietly.

He slowly leaned her against the pole on the edge and moved up towards her lips. She put her arms round his neck kissing him.

He was surprised that she kissed him. _Ohh, so she wanted to huh? _

He only noticed it now that she was undoing his buttons.

He pulled away from her for a second and stared at her like a baby.

Lucy giggled and undid his tie. "I'm sowwie little boy but just because im smart doesn't mean i can't take the lead" She smirked.

He laughed at her comment and smiled at her.

Lucy blushed a little. _He's so cute..._

He got closer to her again and ripped off her top.

"Yaaaaa!" She screamed.

He kissed her, he gave her a sloppy kiss. Which she didn't mind.

He started playing with her breasts, squeezing them. She gave off slightly louder moans.

They let go of kissing leaving saliva trail.

He started sucking her nipples slowly taking off her skirt.

Lucy started licking and suckling his bare chest causing his to moan quietly.

"Hey... i cant wait any longer..." Natsu looked to her knickers and blushed.

"N-neither can I!" she protested.

He moved her knickers to one side so he could fit it in.

"Nice!" he nodded trying to act all gentlemen.

"Shut up!" She gave him an evil glare.

He lifted her leg up and slowly stuck it in.

She moaned louder than ever since he was taking her virginity away.

"Your.. so tight..." He could hardly believe himself.

"S-shut up" She blushed.

-In the classroom-

"What's that noise?" Vivi questioned.

"What you on about?" He smirked.

She sat on the table and noticed the noises stopped. _Maybe it was my imagination? _She looked over to him and saw him staring her down.

"What?!" She walked up to him and gave him a glare.

"This" He grabbed her tie and kissed her. It took Vivi a minute to stop trying to pull back.

They finally let go and stared at each other.

_He's strong but... why do i feel so calm all of a sudden. Do I lo-_ Then her face went red as a tomato.

Sting laughed at her reaction.

-Back to the rooftop-

"That was the best!" Natsu felt already cured while Lucy was breathing heavy.

"H-how can you be not e-exhausted?!" She managed to say.

"Haha I'm all fired up!" They both laughed and and placed her head on his chest.

Finally, the bell went and everyone went to class.

All the girls met up with red cheeks and looked at each other.

"I need to tell you something" They all said at the same time and giggled.

"It's about the boys isn't it?" Vivi started out.

"..Yeah..." Levy said blushing.

"Don't tell me we!?" A few minutes of silence as all the girls took a deep breath.

As they take there seats the 3 girls all noticed the boys staring them down grinning.

**THE END**

**Sorry it took so long. I had a bad tummy and it was really bad weather. :( Oh and also if you could request pair's other than the one's i have already done then that would be great, thanks! :)**


End file.
